<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kiss by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196453">The Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor AU, Fluff, M/M, hazel likes to meddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>October 25th - TV show</p><p>Nico can't understand how his co-star is having so much trouble with a kissing scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little late, but here it is. Pokemon has got me XD haha you are lucky I was able to break away!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25th - TV Show</p><p> </p><p>“CUT!”</p><p>Nico pulled away from Will for the millionth time today with a heavy and very annoyed sigh. They were co-leads in a new hit TV series about demigods called ‘Sunshine and Darkness’. The first season was a hit and they were currently in the process of filming the second season that contained a scene where the two main characters finally kiss after dancing around each others’ feelings. Yet every time Nico was about to kiss his co-star, Will, he would start to chuckle. It was frustrating on more levels than one. One, being that they had to cut and start the scene over again. Two, because this was the tenth time they had attempted the scene. Three, it was getting late and Nico had promised to go out to dinner with his sister. And finally four, he might of, kind of, totally had developed a secret crush on Will over the filming of the first season and really did want to know what it would feel like to kiss the man. It was never going to happen if Will couldn’t get his life together. The director was one shoot away from just cutting the scene altogether, even if all the fans desperately wanted it.</p><p>“Get it together, Solace.” Nico lectured with the roll of his eyes. “What is wrong with you? You’re a professional actor, so act like one. Stop acting like a love-struck school girl who can’t handle their first kiss. I know you have kissed people before.” Will’s lips twitched into a smile, eyes looking down, a slight blush on his cheeks and all Nico could think of was how handsome he looked. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. My sister just showed me this dumb video and now I can’t get it out of my head.” Will explained with a sheepish grin. “It is a compilation of kiss cam fails, and now every time we have to kiss that is all I can think about.”</p><p>“It seems you want to be a part of the kiss cam fails at this point.” Nico sighed, spotting the director storming his way over. “Heads up, Mr. D is about to give you a mouth full.”</p><p>On cue, “SOLACE!” Mr. D shouted. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT IS A SIMPLE KISS SCENE!” He slapped Will on the side of the head, then proceeded to wave his hands around as he continued to lecture Will. </p><p>Mr. D was normally a pretty mellow director, but when his temper was flared it was scorched earth policy, everyone was in the crossfire. So Nico stepped off to the side to get some water and lean against the wall watching the scene unfold. The deflated look that Will wore looked like one of a puppy being scolded, with his big blue eyes and golden hair. Nico frowned as he looked away, hating how adorable and handsome Will could look at the same time. He knew that having feelings for anyone he worked with could be tricky, even more so his co-start. Their characters were technically going to officially start dating this season which was part of the reason why the kiss scene was in the script. The other part was clearly for fans service. Not that Nico was complaining, he would love to be able to kiss Will.</p><p>It was just odd that Will was having such a hard time with it. Will was a professional actor, through and through. Came from a long line of actors in the family. When the cameras were rolling, he was always in character until now. The video couldn’t have been that funny to break Will’s focus. Sure, if something happened while filming that was different, but before didn’t make any sense. He had seen Will on multiple occasions go from his trade mark sunshine smile off stage to full on tears on stage in minutes. Was there something on his face? No. Someone would have pulled him aside for make-up if that was the case. Was he making a funny face while going into the kiss? It wasn’t like it was the first time he had been kissed or fake kissed for a show.</p><p>“That’s a wrap people!” Mr. D shouted, the sound of everyone packing up echoing through the warehouse. Nico spotted Will slowly making his way over, head down, shoulders hunched looking so much like a kicked puppy he could almost imagine the droopy ears and tail between his legs.</p><p>“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Nico encouraged, resisting the urge to pat Will on the head like the adorable golden retriever puppy he was despite being 6‘2“.</p><p>Will looked up at him with those big blue puppy dog eyes, “We wasted a good couple of hours today because of me. Mr. D said I better figure out how to kiss you by tomorrow otherwise he is making it into a hugging scene instead.”</p><p>Nico chuckled, “That’s stupid. With the kind of build up, a hug would seem awkward.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Will agreed, the sighed heavily. “Would you mind coming over to my place tonight to help me?” He chuckled softly, “You know, get all the giggles out of my system so that tomorrow I can kiss you like a normal human being?”</p><p>“I’m meeting my sister for dinner tonight,” Nico answered with an apologetic smile. “Maybe you can get all the giggles out by kissing someone else?” He didn’t miss the look of disappointment that crossed Will’s face, he just didn’t understand it. Surely kissing a bunch of people would help Will get through whatever imagines he had in his mind making him laugh.</p><p>Will hummed in thought, eyes darting around the set. “I guess anyone would do.” Those blue eyes focused in on him again. “Have fun with Hazel tonight.”</p><p>“Thanks,” was all Nico was able to say before Will smiled and walked off to talk to two of the crew that Nico knew to be his friends, Lou Ellen, of lighting and Cecil of props. The thought of Will practicing kissing either of them left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Yes, they were both Will’s friends. Yes, Will was openly pansexual. Yes, Will had even dated and probably kissed them at some point. Yet none of those reasons could explain the way he was feeling right now. He let out a sigh as he shook his head and pulled out his phone to call Hazel.</p><p>“Nico!” Hazel answered happily. “How was the filming today?”</p><p>“Fine until the end,” Nico said, slowly making his way to his car. He knew he should get changed out of his outfit because it was considered property of the studio, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to stop him. Besides, they had a few sets of the same outfit anyways. So if one went missing for a few days, no one would care. He just wanted to get home, take a nice hot shower, get ready and practice kissing... no see his sister.</p><p>“What did you do this time?” Hazel asked, judgment in her voice. “Did you insult one of the other actors again in the middle of filming?”</p><p>“That happened one time,” Nico groaned, getting into his car and slamming the door shut. “And why do you always assume it is my fault?”</p><p>Hazel laughed, “Because it probably was. You’re a good actor, brother, but you do have a bit of a temper sometimes.”</p><p>Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that even though his sister couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Maybe I’ll go run lines with Solace instead of meeting you for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Maybe you should,” Hazel suggested smugly. “Maybe if you two are alone you can actually admit your feelings for the man.” </p><p>Nico rested his head on the steering wheel wondering why he ever told Hazel anything. He had friends he could tell that wouldn’t be nearly as annoying as her when it came to his love life. Then again, his friends could be worse sometimes. All of them were too invested in his love life because he was considered the baby of the group even though Hazel was younger than him by a couple of months. Ever since he had come out to his friends and family that he was gay when he was in high school, their interest in his love life was peaked. Sure he had gone on a few dates here and there, but none of the guys seemed right. That was until he met William Andrew Solace on the first day of shooting for the show. At first Nico had assumed it was just a physical attraction like, ‘that dude is hot’. Little did he know that he would develop the worst crush ever on Will. </p><p>“Are you still there or did I break you somehow?” Hazel asked curiously.</p><p>Nico sighed as he lifted his head off the steering wheel, “I was just reconsidering my life choices of telling you things that you like to meddle in.” </p><p>“Okay, but be honest.” Hazel said. “And I mean honest, Nico. Who would you rather spend the evening with, me or Will?”</p><p>Nico hesitated because even though he didn’t get to see his sister because of their busy schedules, he secretly wanted to be with Will. The thought of practicing the kissing seen causing heat to rise to his cheeks.</p><p>“You, obliviously.” he finally answered, unconvincing to even himself.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Hazel snorted. “Well, guess what. I work is on the other line so I am probably going to have to cancel.”</p><p>“Hazel don’t you dare...”</p><p>“Have a fun night with Will,” she hurriedly said before promptly hanging up.</p><p>Nico removed the phone from his ear so he could glare it at in hopes it would translate that to his sister. Instead it buzzed, happily displaying a text from Hazel saying ‘you better go to Will’s tonight or else I’ll have Piper set you two up on a special date. Love you! Have fun!’</p><p>He shivered at the thought of Piper getting involved more than just pestering him. She was known to always get her way when it came to match making. Nope. He did not want to get Piper involved, because that meant that she would drag Jason into it, who would drag Percy into it, who would drag Annabeth into it and so on and so forth. The moment all of his friends and family came together would spell the doom for him. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not going to happen. He quickly texted Hazel a bunch of angry face emojis. </p><p>He took a deep breath and exhaled before he pulled up Will’s contact on his phone. The only reason why he had it was because Will suggested that they should so they could run lines together. They had done that a few times over the phone with video calls, but never before had they actually done it in person. Another deep breath as he quickly hit the call button before he could lose his nerve. The phone rang twice before Will answered.</p><p>“Nico!” Will happily said. “You miss me so much you have to call me on your way home?”</p><p>“Haha,” Nico said sarcastically. “You’re hilarious, Solace.” He bit his lip nervously, but decided he might as well just get it over with. “No, I was wondering if practicing the kissing scene at you place was still on the table. My sister got a call from work and now she can’t make it to dinner.”</p><p>“Of course the offer is still there,” Will chuckled. “I promise you that I’ll be able to keep myself from laughing eventually.”</p><p>“You better,” Nico chuckled. “Mr. D looked like he was going to pop a vein with how angry he was with you today.”</p><p>“Yeaaaah,” Will sighed. “But now you are going to help me. I’ll text you my address. Just let me know when you are heading over.”</p><p>“Okay, see you later, Solace.”</p><p>“See you later, Nico!”</p><p>Nico hung up the phone before starting the car to head back to his house. After taking a shower, he stressed on what to wear. He eventually decided to wear what he always wore to filming, just simple black jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it and his bomber jacket. It wasn’t long before he was at Will’s door, ringing the doorbell. Will’s bright smile greeted him as the door flew open. </p><p>“Hey! Are you hungry?” Will asked, excitedly dragging him inside. “We can order something while we practice, then take a break to eat.”</p><p>“Sure,” Nico managed to get out, the nerves getting the better of him now that he was actually with Will alone. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea? Right. Hazel. He feigned being interested in the various things around the house in hopes it would hide his grown blush. Especially when Will decided to lace their fingers together and drag him into the kitchen that had various take out menus hanging from the fridge.</p><p>Nico raised a curious eyebrow, “Eat out much?”</p><p>Will’s face erupted red as he chuckled nervously, “Yeah... I haven’t tried to cook anything since I almost burned down the my parents’ house in high school. I’m a disaster in the kitchen.” He pulled a few of the menus off the fridge to show to Nico. “What are you feeling?”</p><p>Nico eyed the menus with a frown. He would have offered to cook something instead, but he was now under the impression that Will’s kitchen was more for show than anything else at this point. A quick look around at the spotless stove and oven only seemed to prove his point. So he turned his attention back to the menus that Will had fanned out in his hands.</p><p>“I guess Chinese is always a safe choice,” he said with a shrug. The Chinese restaurant he had heard of before and they were known to be good. </p><p>Will grinned as he handed him the menu before putting the rest back up on the fridge. “Okay, pick what you like so we can order it. You are doing me the favor so it’s on me.”</p><p>Nico just nodded as he looked through the menu before deciding what he wanted. He let Will call in the order before the went to the living room to start to practice the kissing scene. The ran the memorized lines leading up the kiss easily. When they finally got to the part where they had to kiss, he expected Will to laugh like he did earlier that day. To his surprise, soft lips met his almost eagerly. He was ashamed to say that he returned the kiss a bit more than was needed for practice or even acting before he pulled away.</p><p>“Guess you are good now,” Nico whispered unable to meet Will in the eye a bit disappointed that he would probably leave after dinner now.</p><p>Will laughed, “I just wanted to kiss you for the first time away from everyone.”</p><p>Nico looked up to Will with a frown and raised eyebrow, only causing the other to laugh more.</p><p>“I like you, Nico.” Will said, pulling away a bit, face a bright red. “I was... being a bit selfish earlier during the filming. I was kind of purposely laughing so that I could kiss you for real away from everyone else.” His blue eyes looked up nervously, then quickly back down as he backed away further when Nico didn’t say anything. “Sorry... I...” He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry for making things weird. I’ll tell...”</p><p>Nico hadn’t expected that Will would like him back so he knew that him standing there with a shocked expression only made it seem like Will had done something wrong. He was so surprised by the confession, that the only thing he could think of to correct the matter was the kiss Will. He pulled Will forward to bring him in for another kiss as well as to get him to stop rambling. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, they stayed close enough so that their foreheads met and breath mingled between them.</p><p>“I kind of like you too,” Nico whispered, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>Will’s face erupted into a bright smile, “Good, because I want to kiss you more.”</p><p>“You do need some practice for tomorrow,” Nico teased. Will laughed before kissing him again, both smiling into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>